harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lahoma Vane Lucas
Lahoma Lucas (nee Vane) is a character that got her start in the 1960s on the soap opera, Another World, and then moved to the series Somerset in 1970. In 2008, she was brought back to the fan fiction story based on the 1970s series, and she has made various guest starring visits on the series, Harpers Falls. In all series, she was played by actress Ann Wedgeworth, who originated the role on AW, and would be better known for her later comedic roles on Threes Company, Filthy Rich and Evening Shade. When Wedgeworth passed away in November of 2017, it was agreed that the character would also die. Anyssa and Susie's loving mother Lahoma Vane, a former model and former friend of Marianne Randolph, had met and fell in love with Sam Lucas, the brother of Ada Davis (and the mother of Rachel Cory Hutchins) back in the late 1960s when they lived in Bay City. After their marriage they moved fifty miles north of Bay City to the community of Somerset, where Sam, a lawyer, became a law partner with one Ben Grant. Lahoma became friends with Ben's wife, Ellen. Another couple were also friends with Lahoma and Sam. They were Allan and Diane Rayburn. Allan and Sam had been law school friends and classmates, and Lahoma and Diane became friends during their years in Somerset. Both women were also new mothers. Some storm clouds came into the Lucas marriage when it was thought that Sam had had an affair with someone else, but was proven not to be the case. Lahoma had left Sam, with their newborn daughter, Susannah Lucas, and, after having had enough of all the bad about Somerset, was on her way back to Oklahoma, where she was from. Sam followed them back to Oklahoma, and they reconciled. They are now one of the longest lasting couples of all. Not long after they arrived in Oklahoma, they had received some terrible news. Their friends, Allan and Diane Rayburn, had been killed in a fiery car accident outside of Somerset. As provided in their wills, their five year old daughter, Anyssa Rayburn, was sent to the Lucases to be raised. Lahoma took to the orphaned little girl, as did Susie. The two helped Anyssa assimilate into the family. For the first eight years, Lahoma was the doting mother of two daughters, until the day Anyssa was to go to Boarding School. However, Anyssa still was always known as Anyssa Lucas (a name she took officially many years later). One of Lahoma's happiest days was when she and Sam officially adopted Anyssa, and she became their daughter. So motherly is she, that Lahoma also considers Anyssa's sister, Sheila and her twin cousin, Dylan as her children. Lahoma was now a happy matriarch, who keeps things in perspective and she dotes on her grandchildren, Ellen Lucas, Susie's adopted daughter; and Anyssa's four children, Sammy, Courtney Sue, Ellie and Jolie. She also functions as an unofficial grandmother to Sheila's daughter, Cathy and to Dylan's twin children, Derek and Ashley. After helping Anyssa get back on her feet from her injuries at the hands of evil Jennifer Barrett, she returned to Oklahoma City with Sam. However, she began to get very sick. And for most of the Summer, she was in the hospital. Sadly, in November, Lahoma passed away in her home in OKC, surrounded by her family. She was given a memorial service both in OKC and in Boston with all her friends and family in attendance. Category:Characters Category:Somerset characters Category:Lucas family